


Surprise

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [82]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also surprise i'm back, i'm posting fluff, it's your birthday!!!, kept short and sweet so that it can fit with p much anyone reading, this year has been utter shit so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: It's your birthday; Piotr and your friends throw you a surprise party.(Set before "Questions and Answers" but after "Meeting the Rasputins.")[All warnings listed in the tags.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK.
> 
> THE HIATUS IS OVER. I DON'T HAVE HALF THE PROJECTS DONE THAT I WANTED TO BUT F U C K I T. THIS YEAR IS SHIT.
> 
> TIME TO INDULGE IN FLUFF MOTHERFUCKERS.

The mansion is silent.

This is only odd because the mansion is _never_ silent. Quiet, maybe, during the night –but it’s the middle of the day. No voices emanate from the rec room, no footsteps thump on the floors above you, no conversation or rummaging can be heard from the kitchen. Even the usual ruckus from the training rooms is quelled, meaning no one’s working in there, either.

You stop in the main doorway, peering around. You can’t see anyone in your vicinity, either, which only heightens your suspicion and concern. Yes, the number of residents in Xavier’s shifts depending on the season, but there’s _always_ _someone around_.

Reluctantly, you close and lock the front door behind you. “Hello?” You inch your way into the foyer, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

Serial killers. Zombies. Government officials. The list goes on.

“Is anyone home?” One hand tightens on your bags –you’d stepped out to run a quick errand, and you _know for a fact_ that there were people here when you left—and the other adjusts your hold on your keys so that, in case of boogeymen or men in lab coats, you have a substitute weapon ready. “Guys? Where’d everyone go?”

You creep further into the house, carefully making your way towards the kitchen area. All the lights are off, leaving only the natural daylight to illuminate the place; even in its abundance, the house still seems dark, nefariously shadowy in its silence.

_I swear to god, if the Vashta Narada have suddenly become real and are about to eat me_ —

The lights flash on all at once, and countless people pop out from behind chairs and corners.

“Surprise!”

You shriek, then launch yourself upwards and flatten yourself against the ceiling.

Laughter swells in the room –and then Piotr steps forward and reaches up to you. “Easy, _myshka_. Everything is okay. Come down, _pozhaluysta_.”

You look around –and then you realize.

Balloons. Streamers. Beautifully wrapped presents. Gift bags. Bowls of snacks. Cake. A streamer that says “Happy Birthday Y/N.”

“It’s my birthday!” you gasp. You let yourself drop from the ceiling and into your boyfriend’s arms, who in turn sets you gently on the ground. “Oh my gosh!”

Everyone’s here –including the usual residents at Xavier’s but also Wade, Nathan, and Neena. Piotr’s family.

You press your hand against your mouth. You’re shaking, laughing, and trying not to cry all at the same time.

You’ve never been happier.

Piotr wraps an arm around you, then kisses the top of your head. “Happy Birthday, _dorogoy_.”


End file.
